Una vida Una oportunidad
by Rachael Roth
Summary: un historia de traicion, pasion, muerte y mucho mas... chico bestia le rompe el corazon a raven y su madre muere... ademas robin siente algo por ella mas un deceo incontrolabe hacia ella... M escenas para adultos RxR


_**Prologo**_

Era una noche tranquila y la ciudad se encontraba en completa paz, sumergida en una tormentosa lluvia acompañada de su mano derecha que iluminaba de un momento a otro toda la noche… star, cyborg y chico bestia habían salido a la ciudad, al final no se entendió porque, ya que solo eran excusas estupidas y sin sentido… ya era exactamente un mes de que raven salía con chico bestia y el equipo estaba muy feliz con dicha pareja pero había uno que aunque no lo demostraba estaba en total desacuerdo… pero ¿quien era el para romper esa pareja?, ¿quien era el para quitarle esa felicidad a raven?, no… el debía callar y estar feliz por ambos… esa tarde cuando los tres salieron había cruzado por su cabeza que era su oportunidad tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos por ella, pero su terca conciencia se lo impedía… así que solo estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, cambiando canales, aunque enverdad no le prestaba atención… y ella entro a la sala, con su tradicional traje

_Se dirigirá a la cocina, tomara una taza de te y se ira, como de costumbre… mejor soy amable y la saludo _pensó el chico maravilla y se volteo a verla pero se equivocaba ella se dirigió así el y se sentó en el sofá, quedando exactamente frente a el

"robin necesito hablar contigo" –le dijo al chico con una mirada decidida pero un poco triste- el no sabia ni que pensar

"te escucho rae, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo"

"es sobre chico bestia" –soltó girando su rostro para no mirar a su líder a los ojos-

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿te hizo algo malo?, ¿estas bien?, ¿peleaste con el?" –respondió levantándose alarmado-

"haces muchas preguntas ¿no?" –le dijo con su habitual tono y luego lo miro a los ojos, este se calmo un poco y se sentó- "hace unos días fui a su habitación a hablar con el porque no había salido en todo el día, y sentí que estaba muy alterado, preocupado, angustiado y sin querer oí sus pensamiento…" –paro y no dijo mas solo miraba el suelo- robin se empezó a alterar denuevo, un gran coraje crecía en sus adentros, _como chico bestia puede lastimarla, juro matarlo si hizo algo malo _… y ella prosiguió sacándolo de su trance

"pensaba que debía llamarla, pero debía tener cautela, porque si yo lo descubría lo mataría pero sino **ella** se enojaría con **el…** robin dudo de chico bestia"

"ESTO ES INSOLITO" grito el, asombrando a la chica gótica "COMO PUEDE SERTE INFIEL, EL NO TE MERECE, ES UN ESTUPIDO, UN…" –procedía gritando pero ella lo detuvo-

"robin, no te alteres, ya me han lastimado antes… no es de gran importancia" –eso lo altero muchísimo mas, se levanto y dirigió hasta ella tomándola por los hombros-

"NUNCA MAS DIGAS ESO DENUEVO, ERES MUY ESPECIAL, MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, MATARIA AL QUE FUERA QUE TE LASTIMARA" –ella le dedico una pequeña pero calida sonrisa, mientras una silenciosa lagrima se desliaba por una de sus pálidas mejillas-

"gracias" fue lo único que atino a decir –el se sentó a su lado y le dio un calido abrazo el cual ella correspondió unos segundos después… pasaron así aproximadamente un minuto, luego se separaron y el limpio sus pálidas mejillas húmedas de lagrimas aunque ella no sollozaba, con una delicadeza muy bien reservada solo para ella-

"solo dime que quieres que haga… que juro llevarlo a cabo"

"hay una manera de intersertar las llamadas de los comunicadores ¿no?, prefiero estar segura antes de sacar cualquiera conclusión"

"pues es muy fácil… aunque no lo creas, ven" –sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la computadora de la torre, ya hay el se sentó y comenzó a teclear ágil y rápidamente

"todas las llamadas que reciba serán grabadas y así sabrás si te es infiel o no, además, a eso solo podré acceder yo, así que no habrá ningún espía por mas que luchen" -termino dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica que miraba atentamente la pantalla- "bueno, ahora solo abra que esperar unos días… se que no te gusta el tema pero" hubo un momento de silencio el chico por mas que no pareciera cosa de el dudaba de lo que iba a decir pero no tardo en volver a su habitual firme apariencia "¿Qué vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?, no creas que se me olvida que es en una semana"

"eso depende de los resultados de lo que acabas de hacer" le decía sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sofá-

"entonces acelerare el trabajo" dijo el chico maravilla dando un giro a su silla y empezando a teclear- ella se acerca hacia el y se detiene a un lado mirando la pantalla "deduzco que pensaste… que no te voy a cobrar por esto… te equivocaste rae" le dijo el chico a la oscura a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba de reojo- ella dio un paso hacia atrás, mostrándose incrédula

"A veces piensas demasiado hermanita" le soltó el, dando un giro a su silla para quedar mirándola de frente-

"¡JA! Mira quien lo dice… el caracol burlándose de la tortuga por lenta" le respondió ágilmente la chica

"ahora te burlas luego te veré" le dijo el levantándose y caminando desafiante así ella

"¿que tienes tramado?" pregunto raven sin respuesta alguna, el solo se acercaba mas y mas a ella "da un paso mas y te mando hasta el otro lado de la dimension" le reprocho raven con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pues sabia que el petirrojo solo jugaba como su hermano que siempre había sido-

"ja… te reto" le soltó con un tono burlón el chico semáforo dando un paso mas hacia ella… provocando que ella tomara una de sus muñecas con su poder y lo arrastrara hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dejándolo estampado contra la pared

"te lo advertí" fue lo ultimo que se escucho por parte de la oscura mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala de la imponente torre en dirección hacia su habitación, cruzo la puerta y la cerro tras si para luego dejar libre a su líder.

Mientras todo esto sucedía el resto del equipo se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, en lo que parecía una tienda de ropa…

"amigo cyborg ¿crees que esto le guste a raven?" decía la tamaraneana mostrándole una pequeña minifalda color rosa

"aaaa… sin ofenderte star pero"-se llevo la mano a su nuca y bajo la mirada, trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a la tamaraniana "creo que simplemente no es su estilo"

"o jiji" rió divertidamente mientras lo devolvía a su lugar "¿entonces que podrá ser?"

"oye viejo no se de moda pero ¿que te parece esto?" le dijo el chico verde con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole unos jeans oscuros, junto a una blusa negra mangas tres cuartos con ciertas raíces rojas que le otorgaban un toque muy parecido al estilo de raven

"bestita eso es lo que necesitamos esta perfecto" le dijo muy entusiasmado el chico robot arrebatándoselo de las manos al chico bestia

"¡ja! ¿Crees que no se el estilo de mi novia?"

"vale bestia deja de haraganear y compremos esto… ahora que lo pienso nos falta algo para que sea tres bolsas de regalo"

"creo que lo tengo amigo cyborg… ¿que tal si pasamos por la tienda de zapatos?" le dirigió star a su hermano mayor que estaba caminando hacia la caja para pagar

"gran idea star, mejor adelántate con bestia y elije unas botas muy bellas para ella"

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde llegando aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche a la torre… al llegar pudieron percibir que algo extraño pasaba ya que no encontraron ni a robin ni a raven así que decidieron verificar que pasaba, primero se dirigieron al cuarto de raven, ninguno se atrevía a tocar así que votaron por que cyborg fuera ya que era su hermano mayor.

"aaaa ¿raven? ¿Estas hay?" dijo el chico robotico después de tocar la puerta y como de costumbre la puerta se abrió pero no por completo

"¿Qué sucede cy?" le dijo a su hermano mayor con su apodo de cariño mientras se tallaba un ojo, esa manera de ser algo tierna usualmente no la mostraba a los demás titanes pero con cyborg, después de descubrirla en sus días de recuperación posterior a el casi fin del mundo… bueno era algo normal

"no nada… je es que llegamos y no te encontramos ni a robin, ni ati así que pensamos que había pasado algo. ¿Tienes idea donde esta el?" le dijo en voz baja para luego llevársela una de sus manos robóticas a su nuca

"ni idea… no e salido toda la tarde de mi cuarto"

"iré a buscarlo, luego hablaremos al respecto" le dijo en un tono de regaño para luego raven cerrar la puerta… cyborg se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, unos metros mas allá

"¿que te dijo amigo cyborg?" le pregunto inquieta la tamaraniana

"Al parecer raven no salio de su cuarto en toda la tarde así que robin se aburrió y supongo estará en su habitación"

"viejo recuérdame no invitarlos a alguna fiesta" ordeno el chico verde cruzándose de brazos

Así paso el resto de la noche, asiéndole paso al siguiente día…muy temprano por la mañana robin se despertó con la meta que debía cumplir en este brillante día muy clara en mente, enseguida corrió hacia su escritorio, se sentó en un oscura silla y abrió su laptop negra con una gran "R" roja en la tapa… mientras se iniciaba observaba el hermoso amanecer que se abría por su ventana, el sol se mostraba a lo lejos con una belleza solo comparable con los hermosos ojos de aquella chica que tanto amaba y deseaba, al recordar sus sentimientos hacia ella, su conciencia a la velocidad de un rallo entrelazo sus deseos por que la pareja terminara y sus aptos asiéndolo sentir culpable.

_Mas culpable seria si permito que el idiota de bestia lastime mas a raven _pensó y sin dudar un segundo mas reviso los registros de las llamadas de chico bestia… tecleo un poco en la computadora y una grabación se oyó por toda la habitación

"¿Cómo estas preciosa?"… "eso depende de ti bestita mió"… "que bella eres amor mió… digo lo mismo, ya quiero verte y poder besar esos hermosos labios"… "me siento igual, vamos solo di donde y cuando"… "solo no te muevas de hay, iré a tu apartamento enseguida, ponte bonita querida" _BASTA E OIDO SUFICIENTE_ –pensó robin serrando la laptop de un solo golpe, la tomo entre manos y se dirigió al cuarto de raven.


End file.
